The present invention relates to a device for measuring oscillatory or rotational angular displacement of one component in a machine relative to another component, the second component being stationary, oscillating, or rotating at a different rate and/or direction with respect to the first component.
In a machine with moving parts, oftentimes a component in the machine moves, rotates, or oscillates at a different rate than another component in the same machine. It is often desirable to measure the oscillatory or rotational angular displacement between the two components. A device can be installed between two parts of a machine to measure this displacement. The device has two ends; a first end coupled to a moving component of a machine and a second end coupled to a moving or stationary component of a machine that includes a portion of a measurement system to measure oscillation or rotational angular displacement of the first moving component. The two ends are connected to one another by a rigid member. In many cases, the measurement device is installed after the machine has been assembled and can be coupled to pre-existing attachment fixtures on the machine. Because the measurement device is typically installed after assembly of the machine, the attachment fixtures should be aligned such that the measurement device fits correctly within the machine. However, if tolerances of the machine parts or the attachment fixtures are such that proper alignment does not exist, the measurement device either cannot be installed, or if installation is possible, accurate and reliable measurement of the movement of a moving component with respect to another component is compromised, or the assembly is bent or fractured.